What May Come To Pass
by ValorRose
Summary: NewTrek. Spock/Kirk. Slash. Action/Adventure/Romance. Mirror!Verse and Pon Far. The just appointed Captain James T. Kirk has to prove that he is worthy of the Enterprise and her crew. Summary & Ratings/Per Chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** What May Come To Pass (1/?)

**Story Rating:** M

**Story Warning**: Character death, OOC, AU, Mirror!universe, Slash, Spock/Kirk, Spock Prime/Kirk and Spock/Uhura (hinted)

**Story Summary**: The just appointed Captain James T. Kirk has to prove that he is worthy of the Enterprise and her crew.

**Chapter Rating**: T

**Chapter Warning:** Character Death

**Chapter Characters:** Kirk, Spock, Uhura, McCoy, and Spock Prime.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never was, never will be, written for the enjoyment of the fans, and not for profit.

**Summary:** Kirk has a nightmare.

**Note**: This chapter was originally posted in May '09. It is being reposted April '11. All chapters are being rewritten the story WILL change. Enjoy!

Kirk was confused, he didn't like being confused. The image in front of him was of an aired, hot, and rocky planet. The planet looked vaguely familiar like he had seen it before, in passing. Directly in front of him was a cleared area bordered by an out cropping of rocks that was on top of a cliff. In the middle of the circular clearing was what looked like a large metal disk hanging about three feet off the ground from the only tree in the clearing. A single figure, his back turned towards Kirk, walked up to the disk and kneeled in front of it. The figure had the distinctive ears of a Vulcan. He tried to walk towards the Vulcan, but he was being held back, something was holding him down.

He looked at his hands they were chained to two large metal balls the same that were attached to his feet. He was not given much movement, he was hardly able to stand up straight. He tried to speak but no sound came from his mouth. He suddenly realized that he couldn't hear anything, not the wind sweeping up the sand nor his own breath. As he was looking around for a way to get out of his bonds he saw a path to his right. The path led up to the clearing on it walked a Vulcan he knew all too well, his First Officer Spock.

Spock did not look well. He found himself looking into an array of emotions on his first officer's face. He had only seen more then one emotion on a Vulcan's face twice before. Once on the older Spock when explaining he was indeed emotionally compromised and the second time when he had emotionally compromised the younger Spock. The emotions made Spock look strange and almost alien to him as if he did not recognize his own first officer.

He watched the scene in front of him unfold with no sound, just the rainbow of emotions playing across his First Officer's face. Spock was arguing, with the bowing Vulcan the only other person in the clearing. At first his mouth was closed tightly around his words, controlled anger like any Vulcan. However soon his mouth started opening wider releasing his anger with larger motions of his hands and if Kirk could hear what was going on a louder volume when he spoke. Spock seemed to be talking about him because he would glance over every so often and his eyes would show feelings Kirk thought Spock only had for Lieutenant Uhura. Kirk pulled against his bonds. He wanted to go over to Spock and ask what was going on, have him explain what he meant by being so open, so vulnerable. He didn't like seeing Spock so weak.

Suddenly the Vulcan in the middle of the clearing got up and turned. Kirk recognized him instantly. He knew from the news of the New Vulcan Colony that the older Spock was calling himself Spock Prime, to differentiate the two Spocks. Spock Prime had only one emotion on his face, unadulterated hate. However it wasn't being directed towards him but towards his own first officer. Suddenly Kirk felt a pressing need to step in between Spock Prime and Spock. To break the eye contact between them, to make Spock Prime direct his hatred anywhere else. Kirk was still confused as to why both Spocks was emotionally compromised, and he did not like being confused.

Spock Prime finally broke eye contact with Spock and looked at him, his mouth moving as his body shook as if trying to control something that was fighting within him to get out. Kirk looked at Spock and saw his back stiffen and his fists tighten. Kirk wanted to stop what he realized was about to happen, but he couldn't he was helpless to stop the fight. The anger obviously directed between the two Spocks was over something that involved him, but he didn't know how to resolve it because he didn't know what it was about.

Suddenly he saw another figure enter the clearing walking purposefully in between Spock Prime and Spock. Kirk breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized who it was, McCoy. He saw the anger on McCoy's face as he pointed first to Spock then to Kirk. Then he splayed his hands out in front of him and pointed to himself. He was trying to get them to see logic, at least his own version of logic. Kirk hoped against hope that the two Spocks would listen. He almost fell on his knees in defeat as Spock stepped around McCoy holding his shoulder. He even saw his hand tighten slightly in a gesture of reassurance. McCoy tried to speak again but Spock's own shaking head actually kept him quiet, that was a first.

As if out of nowhere or Kirk had just been so intent on Spock Prime and Spock that he hadn't noticed, another Vulcan appeared. She was an older women on a large elaborate chair, she spoke a few words and both Spock's nodded their heads. Then she spoke some more and all eyes turned to Kirk. He didn't know what he was to do, he was confused and angry. Why couldn't he hear what was going on, why was Spock so weak that even McCoy was defending him? He tried to figure it out, put the pieces together, work out a solution. All of his plans required him to be out of his bonds, talking, and able to hear. He struggled again at his bonds pulling until the sweat broke out on his back and forehead and he felt his muscles pull from the strain, it was impossible. He couldn't believe he was in a no-win scenario.

As soon as this thought went through his head something happened. Spock looked at him sadly as if understanding something that not even Kirk could comprehend. Spock Prime began to shake even more his anger still plastered hard to his face. Another Vulcan Kirk had not noticed before handed a two headed weapon to Spock and then walked over and handed the same weapon to Spock Prime. Spock walked into the middle of the clearing and stood a few feet away from Spock Prime. On a silent command they began to fight. Kirk suddenly found new energy surging up into his body. He didn't want them to fight, this was wrong, there had to be another way; for once he was completely and totally against violence. Blood trickled from his wrists from struggling against his bonds; as he looked up he fell to his knees in defeat.

He believed some evil alien had slipped into his mind and brought out his most feared and hidden nightmare. He watched in horror as Spock was held down by the long rounded weapon held against his neck, struggling to no prevail against the stronger Spock Prime. He couldn't help, he couldn't fight, he couldn't move, he couldn't talk. He was helpless and he hated being helpless. It made him realize things about himself that he never really wanted to think about. It made him realize the jealousy of a certain women not of a certain Vulcan that he never wanted to admit. Then as the struggling slowly ceased the hands pushing up against the weapon went limp, Kirk finally was able to speak one word, a single syllable that he yelled until his voice went hoarse. "NO!"

He shouldn't have been surprised when he woke up in his own bed, in his own quarters, darkness obscuring almost everything. He should not have been surprised to be relieved that it, what ever he had just been through and saw, was just a nightmare a very vivid nightmare. He was back in his reality, he was safe and well, except for his sore throat. He didn't have any marks on his wrists where he had rubbed sore his skin trying to get out of his bonds, or scratches on his knees where he had fallen in defeat. As he evaluated the differences between his real body and the one in his dream he heard the door chime.

He didn't want anyone to see him in his current condition, sweat soaked with sunken eyes. He glanced at the clock and saw he had only slept for three hours. Sighing he got up and walked to the door, passing a hand quickly through his hair and trying to wipe the sheen of sweat from his face. He only let the door open partially and stood away from the light of the hallway.

"Captain?" "Jim?" "Are you alright?" They asked in unison. Spock stoic as always did not show any emotions on his face though he was only dressed in his black undershirt and pants, his hair was mussed up and he had lipstick smeared on his lips. His pale green skin was a stark contrast to the black and red; Kirk hid his feelings behind exhaustion. The women behind Spock had her hair down and her dress wrinkled and not pulled down all the way. A month ago Kirk would have enjoyed how Uhura looked. A week ago he would have made a snarky comment about her appearance and innuendo as to what she had been doing in Spock's bed, however after the last three nights, he couldn't find anything to say.

"Thanks for your concern, I am fine." Jim said not wanting to look at Spock's obvious evidence that he had been with Uhura only a few hour before.

"Captain it is the third time in as many days that you have woken this way. Is it not customary to talk to the doctor for something to help you with your sleep?" Spock inquired

"I do not believe McCoy can help me with my nightmares Spock." Kirk stated morosely.

"Sir if I may, I have a good ear at interpreting dreams and their meanings. Would you like to?..."

"No, I'm sorry to have disturbed you two." Kirk stated, the last thing he wanted to do was tell Uhura that he had seen her lover being killed, even if it was only a very vivid nightmare.

"But Captain you can't keep it inside…"

"Lieutenant I believe we should obey the Captain's request and not ask any further queries on the matter." Spock said not looking at Uhura he continued to stare at Jim's partially obscured face.

"Thank you commander. Good night." Jim said trying to hold back the clench in his jaw and the emotions in the statement. He closed the door before either could respond.

He leaned his forehead on the door trying to control his thoughts. Ever since Delta Vega, when the fingers hardened, hot, and rough with old age had pressed against his cheek and mind, he had had dreams. Since he became captain of the Enterprise he has had nightmares. That night he had seen the murder of his First Officer, by the hands of the Vulcan who had mind melded with him in the caves of Delta Vega. The evidence was too much to be coincidence, he had to figure out what was going on in his mind.

Faintly he heard the voices outside his door, he didn't mean to be curious but it was in his nature. He felt calmed by the Vulcan's voice, though only a few days ago he was cursing the man and declaring him unfit for duty.

"Spock come back to bed." Uhura called from the door adjacent to the Captain's quarters where the First officer resided.

Spock stood stalk still in front of the door that had closed in front of his captain. He felt something inside of him push against his resolve; like an uncoiling snake ready to strike. He tightened his fists behind his back and pushed the heat and emotions down. He had thought because he had taken a human female mate that he would not have to worry about the effects of his Vulcan blood. He had believed that when he had found after the destruction of Vulcan his betrothed one of the numbered dead, that he would not have to go through the seven year cycle. He had thought it was logical to believe he was no longer bonded, however his body was showing other signs. He turned to Uhura who was still standing in the doorway to his chambers.

"You go and rest Nyota. I am going to talk to the doctor about our Captain's strange behavior." Spock explained as he glanced only sideways at the young women before continuing down the corridor.

Nyota sighed, she knew Jim would not like Spock talking to McCoy behind his back. Though he had not forbidden Spock from talking to the doctor she had dealt with Kirk's ego for far too long to believe he would approve. She would allow the Enterprise's First Officer to learn that the hard way, it would give Spock a better grasp of how to deal with his younger and very human Captain.

**Acknowledgement:** I am honored and a little overwhelmed by the response to this story. I know there are many thousands of fan fictions out there with this topic and pairing. I thank you from the bottom of my slashy heart for choosing my little bit of internet to read. Thank you to every one who reviewed I take your praise and comments very seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Title**: What May Come to Pass (2/?)

**Story Rating**: M

**Story Warning**: Character death, OOC, AU, Mirror!universe, Slash, Spock/Kirk, Spock Prime/Kirk, and Spock/Uhura (hinted)

**Story Summary**: The just appointed Captain James T. Kirk has to prove that he is worthy of the Enterprise and her crew.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, never was, never will be, written for the enjoyment of the fans not for profit.

**Chapter Rating**: PG

**Chapter Character**: McCoy, Kirk, Spock, Uhura. Mention of Spock Prime.

**Chapter Summary**: Spock talks to Bones, Bones talks to Kirk and then Kirk yells at Spock. Spock receives a message that will change his future in Starfleet forever.

McCoy considered himself a good doctor, he was the head of the medical team on the USS Enterprise, the Starfleet's flagship. He liked his sick bay to be run efficiently and productively. He believed he could leave the sick bay in Nurse Chapel's capable hands while he slept. So he did not understand why he was receiving a message in the middle of his rest cycle. He noticed the signal was coming from his own sick bay and responded with less gruffness then he would use towards a certain officer on the ship.

"Is something wrong Nurse Chapel?" McCoy asked.

"No, nothing is wrong Doctor McCoy, I would like to speak to you." Spock explained. McCoy instantly bristled up and wanted to object to speaking with the Vulcan; he was trying to keep his blood pressure down. He must have paused for too long for the Vulcan spoke again. "I wish to speak to you about the Captain's health."

McCoy would get out of bed after only four hours of sleep for only two reasons, his captain and friend was one of them. He sighed, even if it meant having to talk with the Vulcan he would get up, especially if Kirk's health was on the line. He always had a soft spot for the kid as he had thought of him when they had first met. He had watched him grow up in the last three years. He realized he treated Jim like the younger brother he never had or like the child he wished he knew. "All right I will be there in 10 minutes."

As McCoy entered his sick bay he was pleased to see the nurses working and keeping busy. The Enterprise had not gotten into any scrapes since the Nero Incident. They had been given the dull and safe duty of exploring with no true objective to their assignment until Starfleet decided what to do with such a young untested Captain and crew. He walked into his office expecting to see Spock sitting down and waiting for him.

Instead Spock was standing up in the far corner of the room, his hands tightly held behind his back, he was stiff and even more statuesque then normal. McCoy immediately went into doctor mode looking over Spock's appearance trying to deduce what was wrong with him. Unfortunately Spock was not that easy to read.

"Spock why don't you sit down."

"No Doctor I will be quick I go on duty soon." Spock explained.

"You said you wanted to talk about Jim's health?" McCoy asked almost civil, their had to be something wrong. Spock was more conscious of his face and emotions then ever before, but it looked like he was fighting to hold something back. McCoy realized he wasn't listening to Spock and tried to concentrate on his words and his logic for why he was coming to the doctor with concern for Jim.

"For the past three nights the Captain has been waking up screaming. When I have tried to talk to him he illogically does not want to face the problem and avoids the questions I pose."

"Spock it's like you have never dealt with humans before, of course he is not going to answer your question." McCoy stated as if knowing what Jim's problem was. "He is a stubborn bastard and never realizes what he is doing to himself till its almost too late."

"I do not want his lack of rest to interfere with his performance as Captain of the ship."

"Of course not then you would get the ship back and Starfleet would be happy." McCoy mumbled disbelieving Spock's statement though he knew the saying that Vulcans can't lie. Spock was half human and the doctor couldn't believe that anybody Vulcan or otherwise could always tell the truth.

"I do not wish to relieve the captain of his post, from his performance with Nero I believe he is fully capable of being a better leader then myself. Captain Kirk has the respect and loyalty of all the crew and that is much more important then rank or years of training." Spock explained.

McCoy was completely flabbergasted that Spock was being so open about his opinions on the Captain. He guessed he had to highly praise Jim to get such high honors from Starfleet as well as getting the Enterprise back under Kirk's command even though first year Captains usually do not get the Starfleet's flagship for their first mission. There were rumors that Spock had "pulled some strings" to make it so, but McCoy never listened or believed cadet gossip, until now. "Wow Spock I didn't know you had it in you, weren't you just three days ago holding said Captain by the throat." McCoy Teased.

"We were discussing the Captain's health." Spock reminded the doctor.

"Of course Spock." McCoy said. "Now what would you like me to do for him? Give him a sedative? Watch him sleep? Logically you know I can't do anything until the Captain comes to me himself, though I will note your observation and make sure he knows you care."

"Doctor I do…"

"Don't you have duties to attend to Spock?" McCoy interrupted not wanting to listen to the Vulcan try to logically explain around his obvious feelings for the Captain weather platonic or otherwise.

Lieutenant Uhura was going through normal procedure when she started to receive a message. The signal came from the New Vulcan Colony, she wondered if it was from Spock Prime. She had never really understood what or who he was, though she was curious. As the turbo lift opened and Spock walked onto the bridge she made sure to make a copy of the message.

"Status."

"Warp factor 3 Sir, no anomalies or disturbances in the area."

"Thank you, Mr. Sulu."

"Mr. Spock I have an in coming message from the New Vulcan Colony, it is a private message for you." Uhura explained.

"Thank you Lieutenant, send it to my quarters I will listen to it there." Spock said. "Mr. Sulu you have the con."

It was unusual for the First Officer to leave only seconds after he entered the bridge. Everyone on the bridge was curious as to what the message was about. Uhura had also noticed Spock's tight posture and her sharp eyes had seen his hands held tightly behind his back shacking slightly. She would definitely find out what was wrong with Spock, she was now worried about both him and the Captain.

"Guess who made a midnight visit to my sickbay?" McCoy asked as he slid into the seat across from Kirk, as he set his tray down. As McCoy observed and ate, Kirk picked at his food.

"Hmmm?" Kirk asked as if not paying attention to what the doctor said.

McCoy frowned his eyebrows coming together a little tighter. He wouldn't admit that Spock was right to be concerned, at least not until he observed Kirk's behavior some more. "Your first office is concerned with your health, Jim. He sought me out…"

"That pointy eared bastard." Jim said exploding up from the table.

"I thought that was my line?"

"He has no right to mettle in my affairs." Jim said not paying attention to the stares of his crew or his doctor. "I'm fine."

"Obviously Jim you are not, I hate to admit it but I believe Spock was right." McCoy said standing up and walking around the table to Kirk. He touched Kirk's arm to try to get Kirk to settle down.

Kirk responded by pushing McCoy away, pulling his arms towards his chest as if he was protecting them. "Don't touch me."

"Jim." McCoy stretched out his hands again and again Kirk shrunk back.

"Don't." Jim said suddenly stiffening when he realized how he had reacted. His face suddenly looked like it had aged ten years, he looked tired and worn. "I'm going to my quarters do not follow me." When McCoy started to step forward Jim looked at him. "That is an order."

Jim left behind a staring McCoy who swore never to mistrust Spock about his intuitions on the health of there Captain ever again.

Spock uncharacteristically paced back and forth in his quarters. He knew he should be telling Kirk what he had just found out, he knew what was going on between them would have to be resolved soon, because of the information he had just gotten. It was hard for him not to feel self pity, it was hard for him not to feel doubt. The message had given him a lot to think about, his future in Starfleet was at stake.

He decided to go ahead with his first course of action. As he was opening his door he found a very frustrated and angry Captain blocking his way. Just the man he wanted to see, and just the man he wished he could avoid.

"Why? Why did you tell McCoy?" Kirk asked. He was sweating profusely, he hadn't even stepped into Spock's over heated room yet.

Spock could have thought of something to say by the book, that a First Officer would say to a Captain. However his mouth was not willing to come under his usual self-disciplined control, he was slowly loosing the battle to the growing emotions and heat inside of him. "I was concerned for you Captain. I knew McCoy was a friend and…"

"I did not say it was okay to advertise my sleeping problems to Doctor McCoy." Kirk yelled.

"Captain maybe you should come inside." Spock suggested, at least then the conversation would be somewhat muffled by the walls of his room.

As if his statement had flipped a switch inside his head, Kirk suddenly turned deep shade of pink, a look of worry quickly falling over his face. "I am sorry Spock." Kirk apologized, "I don't know what is wrong with me."

"Captain if you would come inside I might be able to answer that question." Spock said stepping aside so the Captain could enter.

"Thank you." Kirk said much more calmly then a few seconds before.

"An hour ago I received a message from the New Vulcan Colony. The message was from my father, he is worried about Spock Prime." Spock didn't hesitate, he needed to tell Kirk what he knew. Spock observed Kirk's reaction, Kirk stiffened noticeably with the mention of Spock Prime's name. "He told me what he learned about Spock Prime's past with Nero and explained the main differences between his parallel universe and ours. Unfortunately because of what had happened to Prime's body in his past and the amount of time comparable in our universe he had spent in the black hole, he is aging more rapidly then normal."

Kirk turned to look at Spock trying to figure out what he was trying to say while not saying it. "Your telling me Spock Prime is dying."

"Yes." Spock stated.

"How is that possible? Why is it happening? Isn't their something they can do?" The questions came out in a rush. Kirk completely forgot his nightmarish image of Spock Prime. Some other instinct, another feeling was overwhelming him as if it had always been there for the elder Spock.

Spock now understood what Spock Prime had said about not being logical, about going with his feelings. He sighed and pressed his fingernails into his hands to try and keep the energy and heat at bay, for just a little longer. "He is going through Ponn Far and his body is unable to control his emotions and feelings. He has already outlived the oldest known Vulcan, his body is unable to maintain his mind and soul for much longer."

"Ponn Far, what is that?" Kirk asked, the name sounded familiar as if he had said it or heard it before. A sudden dread came over him and for just an instant he felt that he could not breathe as if something round and slender was being held over his throat against his will. The image was gone as quickly as it appeared but the consequences were ongoing, Kirk struggled to keep standing. He fell into the chair at Spock's desk, wiping the sweat from his face and eyes.

"Captain?" Spock asked concerned he went over to the distressed man and instantly felt compassion and concern for him, emotions so strong his unwavering control almost broke. He stepped back just before he was about to touch Kirk in concern knowing the consequences if he were to be any closer to the man. He began to answer his captain's question maybe it would distract him from the boiling emotions within. "Every seven years Vulcan males go into heat, if they are not able to find a mate that is suitably compatible they die from being overwhelmed with the emotions that they have suppressed their entire life."

Kirk ignored the growing uneasiness of the conversation and the embarrassment he would have found talking to any other person about someone else's sexual problems. "So he can't find a suitable partner so he is going to die." Kirk tried to understand the problem in laymen's terms.

"There is more to it then that, the one who he had successfully survived Ponn Far with was left in his other dimension…"

"Its me, isn't it." Kirk said before Spock could say it. Somehow he knew, since the meld, since Delta Vega he knew.

"His mate was your counterpart in his dimension. On Delta Vega you mind melded. He did not mean to create a bond with you an unwilling subject but he could not control his emotions at that time. " Spock explained.

"What about you?" Kirk asked looking into Spock's eyes or at least trying to.

Spock swallowed trying to hold back the bile in his mouth from what he was about to do and say. "Because we are in a parallel dimension our futures have been changed, you are not my compatible mate. Nyota Uhura is my…" Spock stopped he found that he could not lie to himself any longer. He was not strong enough to look at Kirk, he knew what would happen if he did, and he would hate himself for it. He had once upon a time believed Uhura would be his mate, he did love her, but he now knew that he was in love with his Captain. However he knew the bond between Spock Prime and Kirk was strong, he reasoned it was why Jim had been acting so strangely. Though he had not figured out what nightmares had been awakening his captain for the past three nights. He believed he was doing the right thing, the best thing for his Captain and his older counterpart. He was willingly giving his true mate to another, he was willingly condemning himself to death when he himself went into Ponn Far in two years time.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk, come in Captain Kirk." Uhura's voice came over the com, Spock realized her voice did not give him the satisfaction it once had.

Kirk responded to the call, "This is the Captain."

"We have gotten our assignment from Starfleet."

"Patch it through."

The screen on the video com came on the Starfleet insignia flashing twice on the screen before the Admiral appeared. "Captain Kirk we have just gotten some depressing news from the New Vulcan Colony about the health of Spock Prime. We would like you to pick up supplies and bring them to the Colony and help in any way you can to continue its success on the planet. If anything happens you will represent the federation and take our condolences …"

Kirk pushed the off button harshly before the message ended, he hit the desk hard frustrated and angry. "They already believe he is dead. They don't even try to help him."

"Captain…Jim there is nothing we can do."

"No, I can't believe that." Jim said standing up straight looking at Spock more determined then ever. "I won't."

Acknowledgement: I am honored and a little overwhelmed by the response to this story. I know there are many thousands of fan fictions out there with this topic and pairing. I thank you from the bottom of my slashy heart for choosing my little bit of internet to read. Thank you to every one who reviewed I take your praise and comments very seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

**Title:** What May Come to Pass (3/?)

**Story Rating**: M

**Story Warning**: Character death, OOC, AU, Mirror!universe, Slash, Spock/Kirk, Spock Prime/Kirk, and Spock/Uhura (hinted)

**Story Summar**y: The just appointed Captain James T. Kirk has to prove that he is worthy of the Enterprise and her crew.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, never was, never will be, written for the enjoyment of the fans not for profit.

**Chapter Rating**: PG

**Chapter Character/Pairing**: Kirk+Spock , Spock Prime+Kirk, and Uhura+Spock

**Chapter Summar**y: Nyota learns about Ponn Far and its consequences.

Kirk was trying not to evaluate why but he and Spock seemed to be avoiding each other ever since he had learned about Ponn Far and his bond with Spock Prime. They had discussed long into their rest cycle how to help Spock Prime. They had even agreed on a tentative plan, sending their request to New Vulcan for help. Kirk did not know that New Vulcan had responded until Spock found him during his rest cycle. Kirk had just gone through some exercises and was cooling off in one of the observation rooms.

Spock entered stoic as always he walked up to the observation platform silently. He did not speak right away. Kirk felt odd, something was making him sad and lonely around Spock, it made him uncomfortable.

"Captain I have just received an urgent message from New Vulcan." Spock stated not showing any emotion.

"What did they say?" Kirk asked believing the message was about the plans they had discussed only a few nights before.

"The Vulcan Scientist have discovered a large space anomaly moving quickly towards New Vulcan. They have done the calculations and believe it will not disturb them however it will be in the direct path of one of the refugee ships. They have requested that we help them, they would not be able to maneuver around the anomaly in time to avoid it." Spock stated.

"Of course. What do we know about the anomaly?" Kirk asked trying not to show the surprise that the message was not about Spock Prime.

"Not enough, they do not have the equipment to do extensive research on it." Spock explained.

"How close will we get when we are rescuing the refugees?" Kirk asked.

"Close enough to get data on what it may do if a ship gets too close. However the rescue will make us two days late with our rendezvous with the supplies New Vulcan requested."

"Inform Starfleet and tell them to send the Serenity I believe they are in that area as well." Kirk stated.

"You are correct." Spock stated.

"Have they answered our questions about Spock Prime yet?" Kirk asked he had held out long enough, he couldn't wait any longer.

"No." The answer seemed to come too quickly but Kirk had no time to respond as he was called to the bridge.

BREAK (20 min later in Spock's Room)

His skin was hot, searing hot, too much for her to touch she shrunk back instinctively. However she would not leave his side, she was worried for him._ Why was he burning up, why was his body shaking, what was happening to him? Would she be able to help? Why hadn't he gone to see Doctor McCoy?_ All these questions were running through Nyota's head as she again tried to reach out for Spock. Again before she even touched him his body was too hot to touch.

She tried to resist the pain and get closer, she tried to work her way through the heat, but it was impossible. She pulled her hand back and looked at it, it still stung as if burned but it was not marred. She looked up and watched Spock fall to the ground shaking uncontrollably. She ignored the pain and tried to go to him but something was stopping her. There was some type of force field between her and Spock. She tried to feel her way around it but no matter where she touched she was still too far away from him.

Suddenly the image before her changed as if Spock was in front of parallel mirrors. She saw far in the distance many different Spocks, they all looked slightly different then the one she knew as Spock, she could see faintly what looked like a silver chain attached to their hands, each one connected and yet different in their own way. There was a Vulcan who looked like Spock except that he had a beard and mustache. Closer their was an image of an older Spock what she believed he would look like in fifty years. He looked resolute and stern, staring down at the Spock who was still shaking in pain in front of her. Suddenly all the other Spocks disappeared, leaving the older Spock and her own. The image became brighter, or it might just have been that everything around the two was getting darker.

She called to Spock realizing maybe he could hear her even though she couldn't touch him, he didn't respond. She called again as the darkness began to close in on the two Spocks. Suddenly he stopped moving, she noticed that the chain that had been only faint when all the other Spocks were visible now was very noticeable between the two remaining Spocks. The older one stepped closer to the still body of Spock, she was anxious to see if he was alright, she couldn't even tell if his heart was beating.

The older one bent over the still body and touched it's shoulder, their was no response. Then he turned the body so it was lying on his back, his head fell forward towards her. It was not Spock who was lying deadly still on the ground in front of her it was Kirk. The shock was too much she stared at the body, blue eyes looking back at her. They looked through her as if she was not there at all.

Uhura woke up with a start, her shirt sticking to her sweat soaked body. Her breathing came fast and unevenly, she could feel her heart beating in her throat. The dream meant something, she knew it. She just didn't know what.

"Are you all right?" Spock asked he was sitting at his desk.

Uhura shook her head confused about the meaning of the dream. "I had a strange nightmare." Uhura explained.

Spock seemed to nod and think about something before looking up at her. "Uhura I need to speak with you."

Uhura smiled she would never get used to how formal Spock was even in the privacy of his own room. "Okay."

Spock breathed in deeply as if preparing himself for a speech he had been practicing for hours. "I do not mean to...Nyota, I..." Spock seemed to be stuck on his words. Uhura suddenly became worried and suspicious about the subject of the conversation.

She got out of bed and walked over to Spock kneeling down next to him. He would not look her in the eyes. She had learned early in her relationship with Spock what touching hands meant to a Vulcan. She placed her right hand on his own. She was surprised when he pulled away, not too quickly but just enough so that they would not touch.

"I'm sorry Nyota, I respect you too much to lie to you any longer." Spock stated as if suddenly getting the courage to speak.

Nyota suddenly realized what he was about to say, she smiled inwardly. She placed a finger on Spock's lips and bent up to kiss his forehead in reassurance. "You do not need to explain Spock. I love you and all ways will but I never believed that this relationship would go far."

"Nyota I have..." Uhura suddenly saw a flash of emotions on Spock's face, sadness and regret. It pained Nyota to see Spock in such distress.

"Spock you know you can talk with me, please tell me what is wrong."

Spock paused for a moment and then looked up at Nyota. He nodded deciding to tell Nyota everything. "You know of our assignment to New Vulcan?" He waited for her to nod before he continued. "There is another reason why we are going to New Vulcan. Spock Prime is dying." Spock stated.

Uhura sat down on a chair as the information sunk in. She suddenly remembered the dream of the elder Spock standing over the younger one.

Spock continued. "The Captain believes that he can save Spock Prime. Vulcan males go through a seven year mating cycle, called Ponn Far. During Ponn Far the Vulcan male must bond with his mate or die from the overwhelming emotions that he has suppressed all of his life. Spock Prime bonded with Jim's equivalent in his dimension. Jim believes if he bonds with Spock Prime he will survive Ponn Far." Spock explained.

"What about you?" Uhura asked. Again the flash of emotion passed along Spock's face too quick for her to interpret.

"I have agreed to allow Kirk to bond with Spock Prime so he may live." Spock stated his voice strained.

"Wait, what happens to you?" Nyota suddenly was in fear for Spock's life.

"I will die." Spock stated as if it was already decided.

"No!" Nyota exclaimed. "Kirk has to know, he wouldn't let you..."

"You may not tell Jim of this." Spock stated, he placed his hand on her knee. "If he has any second thoughts if he does not believe completely that Spock Prime is his one and only true mate then the ritual will not work, and Spock Prime will die." Spock explained.

"There has to be another way." Nyota stated.

Spock shook his head in defeat. "The Vulcan council does not approve of Kirk's plan. They believe Spock Prime has outlived his days and they will try and stop the ritual." Spock stated sadly. Spock had not informed his Captain of this, he felt terribly for lying but he knew it would not stop Jim from doing what he believed was right.

Uhura stared at Spock not believing the words Spock said. "But Spock Prime is one of their own..."

"Who is mated with a male who can not produce an heir and continue their race. The Vulcan Council is determined to repopulate and we can not afford anyone of us to bond with a mate who will not reproduce." Spock stated as if it was logical.

"Spock you can not believe that they are right? That it is all right to just let one of your own die?" Uhura asked.

Spock did not speak for sometime, his face fell into a thousand different emotions. Uhura watched as Spock fought to find the answer. He finally looked up at her and shook his head as if in defeat. "I do not know."

Uhura stood up and stepped closer to Spock. She bent down and hugged him trying to comfort him as best she could. He leaned into her as he once had after he had watched his mother and planet die. When he pulled back he seemed resolute in his decision. "I will help the Captain." Spock stated his decision final. Uhura fought not to argue with him, she would have to tell the Jim.

The sound of the intercom beeping broke through the quiet that had settled on them. "Spock come in, bridge to Spock."

"This is Spock." Spock stated.

"The captain request you on the bridge." The voice stated.

"I will be there momentarily." Spock stated breaking the connection. "I know that you will want to tell Jim of my decision and its consequences. You must remember that he is not only our friend, but our Captain as well. I have made my decision please respect that and my wishes." Spock left leaving Uhura with a lot to think about as she made her way to the fresher.

**Acknowledgement:** I am honored and a little overwhelmed by the response to this story. I know there are many thousands of fan fictions out there with this topic and pairing. I thank you from the bottom of my slashy heart for choosing my little bit of internet to read. Thank you to every one who reviewed I take your praise and comments very seriously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** What May Come To Pass (4/?)

**Story Rating:** M

**Story Warning**: Character death, OOC, AU, Mirror!universe, Slash, and Spock/Kirk, Spock Prime/Kirk. Spock/Uhura (hinted)

**Story Summary**: The just appointed Captain James T. Kirk has to prove that he is worthy of the Enterprise and her crew.

**Chapter Rating**: M/NC-17

**Chapter Warning:** Sexual content, slash & sexual violence

**Chapter Characters:** Kirk, Spock, Nero, and T'Pring.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never was, never will be, written for the enjoyment of the fans not for profit.

**Summary:** Kirk Dreams.

**Note**: This story has changed from its original plot completely. You are not in the original What May Come to Pass any more.

At first Kirk was disoriented and confused. He was standing up, but naked. He was in his private room, but not alone. He was feeling aroused but as if he was having the emotion sent to him second hand. He thought he was in a dream, but then he could hear, move, and speak.

He heard his voice, rough with arousal but different. His voice was hard and angry for reason he could not identify. He wanted to look down at what was happening below, but he didn't seem to have control of his body. _Maybe he was drugged?_ His body seemed to finally respond to what he wanted to do. He looked down, but what he saw made him want to step back and run.

_Spock?_ He wanted to say out loud, but that was not what came out of his mouth. _What is going on? Why are you?_ He could not deny the feelings that were running through his body. Arousal, passion and lust were the main emotions he felt, pushed towards him as if through a signal that wasn't connected correctly.

He felt the arousal as Spock's tongue rolled against the underside of his cock seconds after he observed it happening, the actions and responses were delayed. He concluded that he was dreaming, but it was different from any dream he had ever had before. He realized that most of his dreams had connections to his own real life. That maybe Uhura was right about dream interpretations. He decided to let the dream take its course, he would "ride along" and see where it took him.

As he let the sounds and feelings of the dream Kirk take over he realized that he was talking again. "You like that slut, sucking your captain's cock?" Kirk was horrified by his words. He tried to take over his body, have some sort of control, but as he tried to overtake his dream body something seemed to snap in Spock's eyes. Spock moved away from Kirk's cock and stood up wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and smiling crookedly at him.

If he could have had control of his body he would have shivered in fear, he never thought he would see such hatred in Spock's eyes directed towards him. It was terrifying. His dream body didn't react to Spock as if he didn't expect Spock to act on his hatred towards Kirk which dream Kirk dismissed since all Vulcan's had a deep seated hatred for humans.

That thought confused Kirk, _Where did that come from?_ _Why would Vulcans hate humans?_ Suddenly Kirk was thrown across the floor, he was not totally stunned but his dream body was. Again he reacted too slowly and Spock was on top of him squeezing the life out of him before he could stop. However this time, unlike the last time he was being choked by Spock, he had a weapon.

The weapon was in the form of a knife. Kirk felt the dream grab for the weapon with the intention of stabbing Spock to death. However Spock saw the knife as well and stopped Kirk from using it. The struggle for the knife had stopped Spock from choking Kirk.

"Even if you kill me your insignificant rebel force would never be able to take over the Empire." Kirk stated with degrees of disdain he would never have in real life. He really did not know where these feelings and words were coming from, _what was his mind creating for him to see?_

"We are not going after your Empire...yet." Spock stated smiling knowingly as if he knew something that Kirk would never figure out. Kirk felt the dreams confusion as his own, his dream had thought that the Vulcan rebels were trying to over take the Empire weakened after Earth was destroyed by Nero.

_Wait, what? Earth was not destroyed, what is going on?_ Kirk asked. He suddenly wanted to wake up, he closed his eyes counting to three hoping he would find himself awake when he opened his eyes.

He was not so lucky. Spock had gotten the knife away from Kirk, Vulcan strength whether half-human or full was too much for the Captain. Spock pressed the knife to Kirk's neck and smiled down at Kirk with a glint in his eye. Dream Kirk looked back at him trying not to show his fear, Kirk suddenly felt a chilling feeling of dread come over him.

"How does it feel to be on the receiving side of your torture?" Spock asked. The knife pressed in enough to draw blood; he bent down and licked along the wound. Then he pressed his lips against Kirk's.

For the first time since Kirk had come into the dream he reacted the same way as his dream. It didn't matter the circumstances that brought the two men together, whether they were on opposite sides of the law or captain and first officer on the same ship. They would find each other and they would fall in love. Though the feelings for the dream Kirk were hidden under anger, hatred, disdain and duty, dream Kirk felt the tingling of love and compassion however minute for the half-Vulcan that was kissing him. As for Kirk, within his own dream he admitted that he was in love with Spock, not Spock Prime. An admission he would never make in real life.

Kirk felt the bond being created between the two dream figures. Spock pulled back confusion burning into his hatred. He got up shaking his head in denial of the feelings he felt flowing along the bond. Kirk had not moved from where he had been left by the half-Vulcan too stunned to react.

"Spock what?" Dream Kirk asked confused.

Spock turned to look at Kirk suddenly resolute in a decision he had just made. "You are not safe here."

As he spoke the ship rocked violently back and forth. The alarms began to blare and a message was heard over the intercom. "This is High Councilor Nero of the New Vulcan Republic. We have commandeered your ship, if you wish to surrender you will only be given one opportunity. Come to the bridge." The ship rocked again the force threw Spock off balance, against the wall.

Kirk was standing up and walking over to Spock, his dream Kirk had every intention of taking the knife from Spock and trying however unsuccessful it might be to get the Enterprise back under his control. Spock was ready for dream Kirk.

"Though we may have a bond it will not stop me from hurting you if you try to stop my brethren."

Kirk stood still out of reach of the knife. "What do you intend to do with me?"

"Nothing. I can not kill you, the bond is..."

"How are you able to bond? The micro chip we implant when you were born..."

"All rebels have it removed, I have been without it for months." Spock stated as he went to the door to the Captain's quarters. He opened the door preparing for an attack Kirk's knife as well as his own in his hands.

"But you have fought for me, you had control of your emotions. What about your Ponn Far?" Dream Kirk asked confused. Kirk had been so overwhelmed with what had been going on in his dream, how vividly real it was that he had not tried to control his dream body. He was too curious as to what his dream was talking about to try and wake up or make sense of what was happening.

"What your ancestors told us was wrong. We can control our emotions on our own, we can keep ourselves in check. We do not need Ponn Far, we do not need to fight and kill our own to release our emotion. What we have been living for centuries are all lies, we do not need to be slaves under the Empire any longer."

Dream Kirk actually seemed to contemplate what Spock said. The idea that his government had been lying to him and his entire race for centuries he could not believe. "How can it be that you do not need a release?"

"We have control over our emotions." Spock stated as if it was perfectly logical.

"No...It was that control that had destroyed your people and made you sign the treaties of bond in the first place. You were unable to control your bodies because you were suppressing all of your emotions with no outlet for release. That is why we created the Ponn Far tournaments for you to release your emotions."

"We have found a way to control our emotions without the fear of destruction to our race every seven years." Spock stated confidently.

"How?"

Spock did not answer. They had been walking through the hallways of the Enterprise proof of battle was apparent everywhere. Kirk silently observed the damage and frowned at how much destruction had occurred. He had to remind himself that he was within a dream that this was not his real ship. The ship rocked violently again, this time taking dream Kirk off guard he fell into Spock as he looked around the corner to the next hall.

Kirk immediately felt the connection between them forming. The dream Kirk and Spock did not know what it was, but Kirk did and longed to solidify the bond in his own reality. As it was the dreams stood still for too long and were surrounded by Vulcan warriors. They did not attack as Spock stepped in between them and Kirk.

"Good job Commander." A woman spoke sweetly. The voice sounded to Kirk like a hissing snake dripping with deceit. Dream Kirk didn't react differently stiffening at the sound and turning to look at who spoke.

A young female Vulcan wearing a very elaborate dress walked through the warriors smiling as if she held the world in the palm of her hand. Her eyes were ice cold and hidden under long eye lashes and dark features. Kirk hated her before he even knew who she was.

"Mistress T'Pring I have captured the captain of the Enterprise for you." Spock stated bowing and taking the extended hand he kissed her lightly.

"My love you have done well." She stated placing her hand on his shoulder. Kirk wanted to jump at her and fight her off. Dream Kirk fisted his hands by his side and held back his anger, still trying to understand his warring emotions.

Spock stood and nodded. "I request that he be kept as my personal slave until we see a better use for him in our new Republic."

"A filling role for him." She stated as if thinking. "I'm afraid Nero will not approve."

"Then let him battle the traitor." Spock stated quickly as if pulling excuses, to keep Kirk alive, out of the air.

The Vulcan women seemed to ponder this idea and smiled nodding in approval. "Yes he will accept this compromise. It will happen a week from tomorrow at the battlefield where we won our first victory over the tyrants."

"As you wish." Spock stated kissing her hand again he stood. "Follow me, slave."

Kirk felt himself moving again as he followed Spock through the crowd of warriors and down another hall. He was beginning to piece together something of what was going on from dream Kirk's sporadic thoughts and to what he had been listening to.

He was in an alternate reality or at least the dream was showing him an alternate reality. Twisted and dark, humans had been torturing and enslaving Vulcans for centuries. It was believed that because Vulcans suppress their emotions they have to eventually release them or suffer the consequences. To resolve this issue within the Empire the humans created tournaments called Ponn Far. The slaves fought in the name of their owners like dogs. These tournaments were bet upon by the Vulcan slave owners. Spock had been Kirk's slave and it seems many other things in private. There hatred for each other was being tested as their bond was forming and creating emotional turbulence within both. With the help of Nero the Vulcan race had decided to rebel against the humans after Nero destroyed Earth.

As Spock rounded the corner he paused and slid back against the wall of the hallway as if waiting. Kirk was about to ask what he was doing when they heard voices near by.

"Is the breech ready?" T'pring asked.

"Almost mistress, they are in the vortex now."

"How long?"

"When they reach the escape pods." The statement didn't seem to make sense.

Kirk would have waited for the conversation to continue but he was pulled away by Spock. He followed silently again confused and dream Kirk didn't know what Spock planned to do with him.

"What are you planning on doing with me."

Spock continued to walk as if he hadn't heard but then suddenly stopped. "I am going to help you escape."

"Why? Will they not kill you if they found out you helped me?"

"If that is what fate has decided for me then that is what must happen."

"Why can't you come with me?" Kirk suddenly asked. Dream Kirk seemed completely surprised by his question but then realized that he really meant it. He didn't want Spock to die because of him, he wanted to stay with Spock, he wanted to keep the half-vulcan ex-slave safe.

"Because I must stay here, I am needed to help others."

"The traitor, that T'Pring spoke of, you are going to try and save him." Dream Kirk stated feeling a little jealous of this mysterious traitor that was more important to Spock then his own life.

Spock nodded, they had reached the escape pods and Spock began entering in the codes to open the hatch. "Who is he?" Dream Kirk asked.

"An ally."Spock stated resolutely.

"Working for the Empire?" Kirk had to ask.

"No."

"Nero?"

"No."

"Then who."

"He told me about a universe where Vulcans and humans work together, where Earth survived Nero's attack. He told me about the Federation." Spock stated as the ship rocked violently again. Kirk was even more confused then before. _How did this mysterious "traitor" know about his universe, about the Federation? _As he tried to ask more questions, he felt two fingers pinch his neck and everything went dark.

**Acknowledgement:** I am honored and a little overwhelmed by the response to this story. I know there are many thousands of fan fictions out there with this topic and pairing. I thank you from the bottom of my slashy heart for choosing my little bit of internet to read. Thank you to every one who reviewed I take your praise and comments very seriously.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

**Title:** What May Come to Pass (5/?)

**Story Rating:** M

**Story Warning:** Character death, OOC, AU, Mirror!universe, Slash, Spock/Kirk, Spock Prime/Kirk, and Spock/Uhura (hinted)

**Story Summary:** The just appointed Captain James T. Kirk has to prove that he is worthy of the Enterprise and her crew.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never was, never will be, written for the enjoyment of the fans not for profit.

**Chapter Rating:** PG

**Chapter Character/Pairing:** Uhura, McCoy, T'Ping

**Chapter Summary:** The refugees are rescued but the Captain and First Officer become indisposed.

**Note: **So it's been a long time since I wrote something I wanted to post. I can't promise I will be posting at any frequency however I can tell you there is a light at the end of the tunnel for this story, I just have to get the characters there in one piece. Enjoy!

Uhura had been called down to sick bay to help interpret for McCoy. The Enterprise had been able to rescue the Vulcan refugees from the strange anomaly that had suddenly formed a few sectors from the New Vulcan Colonies. The Enterprise's scientist were trying to collect as much data on the phenomenon as they could before they were out of range. McCoy had placed Nurse Chapel in charge of the refugees because both the Captain and First Office had suddenly fallen ill when the Enterprise had gotten too close to the anomaly. The last update from the doctor had concluded that both Kirk and Spock were fine, sleeping as if in a dream. McCoy was still trying to figure out what had happened to them and why they were the only ones affected by the rays of the anomaly.

"Uhura thank goodness you're here." Nurse Chapel said sounding a little frazzled.

Uhura smiled; "How can I help?"

Nurse Chapel looked down at her PADD and glanced over the list of refugees. She then looked up and around and nodded to a group of Vulcans who seemed to be given a wide berth by the other refugees. "Try to find out if any of them are hurt or need anything." Chapel stated before she hurried off hearing her name being called.

Nyota observed her charges as she walked over. There were three; two adult males and a female. The dynamics were interesting the women seemed to be shy and sickly however the men were not caring for her but not leaving her side. As she walked up she addressed one of the male Vulcan's on a hunch of who the women really was.

"Hello my name is Lieutenant Uhura I am the head communications officer of the USS Enterprise and at your service. May I assist you in any way?

The Vulcans stared at her for sometime as if surprised that she could actually speak their language. Nyota was surprised that it was the women who spoke. "My name is T'Ping. These are my guards. Am I correct, do you have a Vulcan aboard this ship as one of your officers?" The Vulcan asked in harsh sounding dialect of her race. Nyota could not figure out where the accent came from, she thought she knew all known Vulcan dialects.

"You are correct, Spock is the Enterprise's first officer and head science officer." Nyota explained trying to match the dialect.

"Could you tell him I have arrived and wish to see him." She stated confidently as if her name would mean something to Spock.

"Of course, I will give him your message." Nyota stated. "Is there anything else you would like to make your stay on the Enterprise more pleasant."

"Is it possible to get a room to sleep." One of the male Vulcans asked.

"Of course I will show you to our guest quarters." Nyota stated indicating that they follow her. She showed them to the refugee hallway of the Enterprise where rooms for the non-injured but short staying guests were provided.

"Thank you Lt. Uhura for your hospitality I will be waiting for Spock here." T'Ping stated. Nyota understood the statement was a dismissal and exited the guest room without another word. She felt as if something was not right about T'Ping and her body guards but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

As she was going back up to Sick Bay her curiosity got the best of her. She stopped at a computer in the hallway and typed in a few words. The computer came back with the answer quickly. "T'Ping mate to Spock of the Federation died on Vulcan..." Nyota did not need to read the rest of the passage.

"Sick Bay to Uhura." The intercom spoke.

She pressed the computer communication link. "Uhura here."

"Nurse Chapel request your presence in sick bay immediately."

"I'm on my way." Uhura stated closing the com link and getting into the nearest lift.

As she walked into Sick Bay she knew immediately where she was needed. A young child was screaming in the same Vulcanese dialect that the women calling herself T'Ping had been speaking. None of the other interpreters could understand the young child.

She bent down near the child grabbing his hands though she knew it was an intimate act for the race, it was the only way to protect herself from being hit by the boys tantrums. The boy immediately quieted down. He would not look at her not even after she released his hands and tried to find his eyes.

"What is your name?" Uhura asked.

The boy did not respond, he started to shake slowly just at the tips of his hands. His fingers were turning green. "What is your name young man?" Uhura tried again getting worried.

"He is going under Ponn Far." A young Vulcan stated from near by. Uhura and the other Enterprise interpreter and nurse looked at the Vulcan who had responded. She seemed to be staring at the young boy in petrified fear not hiding anything from her face.

"You will not control me." The boy suddenly burst out in harsh almost non-recognizable Vulcan. "You will not force me to fight for your pleasure. I will not be your slave."

"Child," Uhura stated confused trying again to match the dialect to change the softness of the vulcan language to the harsh sounds she heard coming out of the boy's mouth. "I am here to help you, to make you feel better. You are safe and you are free."

"No, I will never be free until the Empire falls." The boy stated back anger and hatred in every word. "Everyone of you deserves to die."

That statement got the interest of the other Vulcans in the small room. Uhura frowned and indicated to the security guard at the door to come over. "I don't believe he can do any harm to us but to be..."

"He will die." The same young Vulcan stated, her fear now turning to sadness. "Because of me."

Uhura turned to her confused by her statement. "What do you mean child?"

"He is to be my mate, our ceremony was to be performed today at dawn. I refused to go." The young child stated sadness and regret showing maturity on a face beyond her seven years.

"Pon Far?" Uhura stated remembering what the child had stated. "This is your chosen Pon Far mate?"

"No, I did not choose him my parents did. I thought I would be free..."

"Excuse me Lieutenant?"

"Yes," Uhura looked up at an older Vulcan; his face was as stoic as she remembered Spock's to be.

"These two young children are experiencing their first Ponn Far, it is a very private ritual that should be seen by only those closest to the two prospects. I request for the dignity of my people that you provide myself and my two young charges with a room so they may finish the ceremony in private."

Uhura didn't see any reason why the request could not be granted. She bid the security guard to take the three Vulcans to a guest room. The tension in the room visibly relaxed as they left. Uhura wanted to find out how Kirk and Spock were doing she left the interpreting to others and went to find McCoy.

"Doctor how are they doing?" Uhura asked.

"Damn green blooded..." McCoy was murmuring to himself as Uhura entered the small room where both Captain and first officer lay. "Ah Lieutenant I hope you're having more success out there then I am in here."

"Well Doctor we had some close calls but Nurse Chapel is holding her own." Uhura stated.

"I'll be out of a job soon." McCoy joked as he looked over some charts on the wall.

"What are you looking at?" Uhura asked.

"Their brainwave patterns. They are both in a deep sleep; usually when one sleeps one dreams and your patterns are different each time you dream." McCoy stated pointing at points on two separate charts. "Look here, the exact same patterns for their dreams. If I didn't see it for myself I would say it was impossible."

"What does it mean?" Uhura asked.

"I don't know." McCoy stated. "We wont know until they wake up."


End file.
